Embodiments of the present invention relate to a seal system for turbomachines, and more specifically, to a labyrinth seal system including an abradable component having a plurality of honeycomb cells.
A labyrinth seal is often used to minimize leakage of a fluid through a clearance defined between a stationary component and a rotatable component of a turbomachine. The labyrinth seal includes teeth formed on the rotatable component, for obstructing the flow and minimizing the leakage of the fluid through the clearance. During certain transient operating conditions of the turbomachines, such as startup, shutdown, or load variations, an axial movement of the rotatable component may occur in relation to the stationary component. Such an axial movement may cause the teeth of the rotatable component to slide or rub against the stationary component, resulting in abrasion of the teeth. The abrasion of the teeth may affect the seal performance causing increased leakage of the fluid through the clearance.
Some labyrinth seals include modified geometry of teeth in the rotatable component so as to minimize the contact with the stationary component. However, such a modification of the geometry may cause higher frictional heating in the turbomachines. In certain other conventional labyrinth seals, a wide clearance may be formed between a stationary component and a rotatable component. Such a wide clearance results in increased leakage of the fluid through the clearance.
Accordingly, there is a need for an enhanced labyrinth seal system and an associated method.